The Lost Goddess
by Mel Beauregard and Nina Chase
Summary: De la diosa virgen nacerás; Y a toda divinidad con tu belleza encantaras; Entre las puras doncellas has de crecer; Para luego hacerlas perecer; Un viaje sin fin emprenderás; El campamento mestizo una verdad te revelará; Y al Olimpico has de conquistar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses del Olimpo, ni de los personajes utilizados a continuación (exceptuando algunos). Sino que pertenecen a Rick Riordan. El argumento es enteramente mío.

_

* * *

__Capitulo I_

_Año 1974. Solsticio de Invierno. _

_Edificio Empire States, Manhattan, NY. Piso 600. Monte Olimpo._

Fuera, el cielo estaba encapotado y tormentoso. Truenos y relámpagos se oían y se hacían visibles constantemente. La furia de Zeus se hacia notable como nunca por mas de dos o tres eónes.

Dentro, Por las calles de la ciudad olímpica, dioses y diosas menores junto con espíritus de la naturaleza caminaban preocupados, ajenos a la situación dentro de la gran sala. Dentro de esta, una adorable pequeña se arrodillaba junto al fuego sagrado y con su mano hacia danzar una vara de bronce, logrando así, calmar el fuego, que crepitaba por la ira del dios del cielo. Los doce olímpicos discutían, mas bien solo tres. Los demás se limitaban a mirar con compasión a la pareja de dioses que estaba siendo juzgada por su padre.

A los pies de este, la diosa de la caza se arrodillaba suplicante. Con su rostro cuan mar de lágrimas. A su lado, el dios mensajero la tomaba por los hombros y le dedicaba palabras tranquilizadoras, que solo lograban enfurecer más a Zeus.

- Lo prometiste Artemisa! - Reprochaba su padre a la diosa.

- Lo se,- confeso ella con la cabeza baja, contemplando el suelo- y de veras lo siento.

- Me has deshonrado. Y te has deshonrado a ti misma. Por no nombrar siquiera a tus cazadoras. ¿Que van ellas a pensar, cuando se enteren de que su señora, la que las hizo jurar que darían la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, no cumplió ella misma su promesa y como si fuera poco, quedo embarazada?- Zeus le dirigió una mirada envenenada a su hijo Hermes. Afrodita, la más especializada en temas amorosos, habló defendiendo a sus hermanos.

- Zeus, ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco injusto con ellos?

- Claro que no.- interrumpió Hera- yo apoyo la opinión de mi marido. Ambos actuaron mal, y si por mi fuera, ya los hubiera sacado a patadas del Olimpo. No son dignos de permanecer aquí.

- Permíteme diferir contigo, Reina Hera. Mi hermana Artemisa rompió su promesa, si. Pero cualquiera tiene derecho a amar y ser amado. No pueden condenarlos por eso. - La eludida miró ferozmente a su hijastra, pero no volvió a replicar. Varios consejeros Olímpicos asintieron en dirección a su hermana, diosa del amor.

- Concuerdo contigo, querida esposa. - Comentó Hefesto.

- No me interesa lo que ustedes opinen!- Estalló Apolo que, hasta ahora, habia guardado silencio.- Mi hermana prometió ser pura por siempre y ahora me viene con que tiene un hijo de este infeliz!- Los demás dioses no se sorprendieron ante tal actuación del Dios de la música. Los celos hacia su hermana no eran novedad en estos días. Ahora Apolo se dirigió a Hermes- ¿Tu no vas a decir nada? Después de todo, tu tienes la culpa.

- Podrías cerrar el pico una vez en tu vida, Apolo? - Gritó Artemisa. Se levantó de los pies de su padre y se dirigió frente al trono de su hermano.- Deja de culpar a Hermes. El no tiene la culpa. Yo también fui la que decidió acostarse con el.

- Si, si. Lo capto. No hace falta que hagas un gráfico.- Replicó su hermano.

- Entonces no te metas.

- Me meto porque eres mi hermana y te quiero! -Contestó Apolo- También me meto porque mi sobrina esta implicada en esto! No puedo creer que la hayan traído a la vida sabiendo su destino!- Ante tal confesión, Los dioses miraron sorprendidos a Apolo, quien se arrepintió enseguida de haber hablado_. Tendría que haberle hecho caso a mi hermana y haber cerrado el pico_. Pensó el dios de los Oráculos. Hermes palideció.

- Apolo, que sabes del destino de mi hija?

- Nada, nada.

- Apolo, habla.- Dijo su hermana.

- En serio, no se nada. Me confundí. Tengo tantas profecías en mi cabeza.- Exclamó, fingiendo un suspiro de agotamiento y una sonrisita nerviosa.

- Sabemos que sabes algo. - Habló Atenea.

Apolo suspiró, resignado. - Si quieren saberlo, vallan a consultar con el Oráculo de Olimpia. No esta en mis manos decirles.

- Muchas gracias, hermano. Agradezco tu bondad.- Dijo sarcástica Artemisa.

- Bueno,- Dijo Poseidón.- Creo que nos fuimos por las mareas.

- Es por las ramas.- Interrumpió Demeter.

- Para mi es por las mareas, agricultora!- Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.- Como sea, volvamos al tema principal. Hermano, -habló a Zeus- Supongo que no despedirás a mis sobrinos, Artemisa y Hermes, del Olimpo, verdad?

Zeus vaciló un momento, luego habló- Claro que no.- Hera adoptó su cara de disgusto. Sus hijos sonrieron y volvieron a sus respectivos asientos.- Pero en cuanto a la niña...

- Déjame cuidarla, padre. -Rogó Artemisa. Chasqueó sus dedos y una sacerdotisa apareció por la puerta con una beba en brazos y se la entregó. Los demás dioses contemplaron encantados a la pequeña diosa- Te prometo que la educaré bien, y con el tiempo se convertirá en una inmortal digna nieta de Zeus.

- No lo dudo, Artemis.- Confesó el dios del Cielo.- Pero en cuanto a la supuesta profecía, no sabemos que pueda llegar a decir.- Miró con reproche a Apolo.

- Se los dije, Oráculo de Olimpia.- Hermes lo ignoró y habló hacia su padre.

- Que quieres decir?

- Digo que, si la profecía es peligrosa, si su hija supone algún peligro hacia el Olimpo...

- Pero siendo hija de dos dioses olímpicos, que peligro podría suponer?- Pregunto Afrodita, que se sentaba justo a un lado de Artemisa y miraba con ojos soñadores a la beba.- Los felicito, hermanos. Tienen una hija hermosa.- Hermes y Artemisa se miraron y sonrieron, enamorados. Apolo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Supongo que solo una cosa me queda por hacer.- Dijo Zeus.- Hablaré con el Oráculo y me dirá esa profecía. Luego llamaré a otro consejo para decidir la situación. Declaro esta reunión oficialmente acabada.

Así sin más, se levantó de su trono, seguido por su esposa, Hera, y su hermano, Poseidón. Dirigió una ultima mirada a su nueva nieta y se marchó glorioso por la puerta principal. Poco a poco, el salón fue quedando vació, hasta que solo quedo la nueva pareja olímpica junto a su hija y Apolo.

- Bueno,- exclamó el dios del sol.- Así que... Tu eres mi sobrina.- Su hermana le sonrió.

- Que te parece?

- hum, nada mal, para ser hija de el.- Hermes arqueó una ceja.- Solo bromeo, solo bromeo. Espero que no se le de la de robar, cuando crezca.

- Oh, no. Claro que no.- Dijo Artemisa algo espantada por la idea.

- Pero cariño, si no no seria hija mía.- Hermes rió y le beso la coronilla a su amante.

- Cariño? Beso en la coronilla? Tu no eres mi hermana!- Exclamó Apolo desesperado.

- Recién ahora lo notas, hermano?- Artemisa rió.

- Hiu, ustedes son patéticos. Yo me largo. Gente guay como yo no puede juntarse con patéticos como ustedes.- Estaba por irse cuando se volvió y dijo- Me llevo a la niña. Si es mi sobrina, tiene que ser guay.

- Pero...-Artemisa estaba a punto de replicarle a su hermano, cuando este le arrebató a la niña de sus brazos.

- Que quieres que, preciosa? Pasear en el carro del sol súper guay con tu tío preferido? Pero claro! Ni hablar. Vamos.- Se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero nuevamente se volvió.- Hey, chicos. Ya han decidido su nombre?- Artemisa y Hermes se miraron.

- Como que no logramos ponernos de acuerdo aún.- declaró Hermes. Apolo sonrió.

- Pónganle Melany.

- Melany significa algo oscuro, como... la noche?- Apolo sonrió nuevamente.

- Exacto, hermanita.

Apolo y Melany salieron por la puerta de la gran sala, dejando a Hermes y Artemisa solos.

- Crees que lo del nombre tenga algo que ver con lo que diga el Oráculo?- Preguntó una Artemisa preocupada.

- No lo se. Pero espero que no diga nada malo.

- Si. Yo también.

_Oráculo de Olimpia._

_Monte Rushmore, Keystone, Dakota del Sur._

- Seguro que es por acá, Zeus?- Preguntaba Poseidón, confundido. Iba justo a un lado de su hermano. Seguido de Atenea y Hefesto.

- Si, hermano. Se paciente.

- De acuerdo. Pero que son todos estos cabeza de piedra?- Exclamó algo molesto al ver los bustos colosales de los ex presidentes estadounidenses tallados en la gran roca.

- Más respeto, que precisamente uno de estos cabeza de roca es el hogar de nuestro querido Oráculo.- Reveló Hefesto.

- Enserio?- Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría asombrada.- Quien querría vivir en la cabeza de un presidente?

- Bueno, no eres la mas indicada para hablar, querida sobrina.- Contó Poseidón- Tu _naciste_ de la cabeza de un dios.

Atenea exhaló molesta.- Como sea. Podemos llegar donde el Oráculo y ya?

- Claro. Justo aquí.

- Theodore Roosevelt?- Preguntó Atenea. Al ser la diosa de la sabiduría era la que más al tanto estaba de la historia de los países a los que se mudaban.

- Si. Y no. Hermano, hijos, les presento al Oráculo de Olimpia.

_Monte Olimpo._

Artemisa caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad Olímpica con su hija en brazos. La pequeña se habia quedado dormida al fin, luego de un largo y caluroso paseo en el carro del sol. La diosa de la caza miraba atentamente el rostro de Melanie, memorizando cada rasgo y cada facción, temiendo que cuando Zeus llegue y declare la profecía, el destino de su hija sea uno muy lejano al suyo.

- Artemis!- Llamó la voz de su tia Demeter.- Entra, querida. Zeus y los demás llegaron y quieren compartir la profecía con nosotros.

- Claro, en un momento.

Se aferró más a su hija y juntas entraron en la gran sala. Todos los dioses, incluida Hestia, en su forma de pequeña junto al fuego, estaban allí. Artemisa intentó descifrar algo en el rostro inexpresivo de su padre. Pero estaba justamente así, sin expresión algo. Ni _buena_ ni _mala_. Ella se dirigió a su trono se sentó, apoyando a la niña en su regazo.

-Te escuchamos, padre.

Este solo se limitó a hacer un movimiento con su mano y una densa niebla se apoderó del centro de la habitación. Lentamente una imagen se hacia visible en esta.

- Ese es... Theodore Roosevelt?- Dijo Ares sorprendido.

- Es solo su busto en el Monte Rushmore. Dentro de el vive el espíritu del Oráculo.

- Quien querría vivir la cabeza de un presidente?- Exclamó la diosa de la belleza.

- Yo pregunte lo mismo.- Comentó Atenea.

- Silencio!- Gritó Zeus. La imagen vibró y todos callaron. Melanie se removió incomoda en el regazo de su madre.

- Tranquilo, la despertaras.- Susurró Artemisa.

- Lo siento. Presten atención.

Todos miraron nuevamente hacia la imagen del ex presidente en la roca. Lo rodeó un aura dorada y una voz femenina habló.

_De la diosa virgen nacerás__  
__Y a toda divinidad con tu belleza encantaras__  
__Entre las puras doncellas has de crecer__  
__Para luego hacerlas perecer__  
__Un viaje sin fin emprenderás__  
__El campamento mestizo una verdad te revelará__  
__Y el Olimpo has de conquistar._

Zeus movió nuevamente su mano y la niebla desapareció.

- Bien. Que creen que debemos hacer?

- A ver, veamos que tenemos.- Dijo Poseidón.- _De la diosa virgen nacerás. _Eso ya lo sabemos, ya pasó. Luego...

- _Y a toda divinidad con tu belleza encantaras._ Eso es muy cierto. Solo mírenla, es preciosa.- Musitó Afrodita encantada.

- Si, bueno. Puede que sea eso.- Comentó Poseidón.- Que mas? Oh, si... _Entre las puras doncellas has de crecer._

_- _Eso tiene que referirse a mis cazadoras.  
- Si, pero, que sobre _Para luego hacerlas perecer? _Significa que Mel las va a matar?- Preguntó Apolo.

- Mel?- Preguntaron varios dioses confundidos.

- Ah, si.- Comenzó Hermes.- Por alguna extraña razón Apolo dice que debe llamarse Melanie.

- Lindo nombre.- Musitó Demeter.- Ahora que sigue?

- _Un viaje sin fin emprenderás. _

- Y eso que quiere decir?

- No lo se. Apolo? Sabes algo de eso?- preguntó Artemisa a su hermano.

- Que sea el Dios de los oráculos no significa que vea el futuro.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Ares.- No es tan inteligente.

- Hey!- Apolo quiso discutir pero Zeus lo interrumpió.

- Después hablan sobre eso, muchachos. Hay asuntos más importantes ahora. Cual es la siguiente línea de la profecía?

- _El campamento mestizo una verdad te revelará. _

- Ese campamento...- Empezó Dionisio.- Ya les decía yo que es una perdida de tiempo. Por no decir una estupidez.

- Si, claro, como sea. Cual es la última línea?

- _Y el Olimpo has de conquistar. _

Toda la sala quedo en silencio. Artemisa miro a su hija sin entender como una pequeña beba podría conquistar el Olimpo. Hera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No podemos arriesgarnos. Y si lo conquista para mal? Esa pequeña es una bomba de tiempo.

- Y que pretendes hacer, hermana?- Le preguntó compasivamente Demeter- Destruirla?

- No seria una mala idea.- Le soltó Hera. Artemisa y Hermes miraron asesinamente a su madrastra.

- No podemos destruirla, Hera. Es solo una pequeña.- Dijo Zeus.

- Y entonces que propones, hermano?- Indagó Poseidón.

- La profecía dijo que iba a crecer entre las puras doncellas no? Naturalmente, las cazadoras de Artemisa.

- Si, pero también dijo que las iba a hacer perecer.

- No si lo evitamos.

- Y como hacemos eso?- Preguntó Atenea.

- La vigilaremos. Muy de cerca.

- Pero entonces, no es mejor dejarla aquí en el Olimpo y problema resuelto?- Dijo Dionisio.- O sea, supuestamente es una diocesita. Tiene derecho a vivir aquí.

- No puedes ignorar una profecía, Dionisio.- Dijo Apolo.

- Pero si podemos evitarla.- La vos de Zeus sonó demandante. Varios dioses quisieron hablar, pero el dios del cielo agregó rápidamente- Si ella no sabe que es una diosa quizás la profecía no se cumpla del todo.

- Pero entonces, que se supone que creerá que es? Una mortal corriente?- Preguntó Hermes.

- No.- Dijo Zeus tranquilo.- Creerá que es una semidiosa. Hija de Hermes.

- Estas diciendo que le niegue a mi propia hija que soy su madre?- Habló una Artemisa visiblemente molesta.

- Si.

- No lo haré.

- Artemis, entiende.- Suplicó su hermano.- Es por su bien. Y el de todo el Olimpo.

Artemisa apretó sus párpados y pareció vacilar un poco. Finalmente abrió sus ojos y dijo- De acuerdo. Pero vivirá conmigo y las cazadoras.

- Claro. Ese es el trato.- Convino Zeus.- Pero recuerda, mantenla vigilada.

- Por supuesto.

- Em, todo esto es genial.- Dijo Hermes.- Pero, yo podré verla? Se supone que yo soy su padre legal.

- Claro, hijo. Confío en que Artemisa encontrará una excusa para traerla aquí todos los años durante el solsticio de invierno para que podamos verla. No es así, Artemis?- Preguntó Zeus.

- Claro, padre. Ella pertenece a aquí.

- Que no se te olvide.- Murmuró Hermes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses del Olimpo, ni de los personajes utilizados a continuación (exceptuando algunos). Sino que pertenecen a Rick Riordan. El argumento es enteramente mío.

_ Capitulo II_

_Año 1985._

_Edificio Empire States, Manhattan, NY. Piso 600. Monte Olimpo. Palacio de Hermes._

Hermes yacía sentado en su despacho frente a su escritorio, revisando y acomodando las cartas y mensajes que habían llegado a el con motivo de ser entregadas a los otros dioses. Estaba distraído, algo raro en el. Hasta que una carta en especial llamó su atención.

_Artemisa_

_Denver, Colorado._

_Para Hermes._

El dios mensajero no lo dudó ni un momento y abrió la carta. Hacia ya mucho que su amada no le escribía, y, por lo tanto, que no sabia nada de ella ni de su hija. La carta decía algo así:

_Querido Hermes:_

_ Te escribo esta carta con motivo de no haberlo hecho con anterioridad. Me disculpo por eso. La casería me tuvo algo ocupada este ultimo tiempo. Espero que por allá todo este genial. Aquí en las cazadoras hemos sufrido algunas bajas, tres para ser precisa. Pero afortunadamente, en su reemplazo entraron cinco más, lo que es estupendo._

_ Pero el verdadero motivo por que te escribo esta carta, mi querido Hermes, es contarte que, desafortunadamente, las cazadoras caídas eran Linsie, Peyton y Corin, las que se encargaban de cuidar y enseñar a nuestra amada hija. Habíamos acampado en un bosque, cuando en la noche escuchamos unos pasos fuera del circulo de protección del campamento. _

_ Salimos a investigar y nos encontramos con una enorme (y cuando digo enorme, es enorme) Hidra. Mis cazadoras y yo la rodeamos y le disparamos todo lo que pudimos, pero no alcanzaba. Le habia pedido a Melanie que se quedara adentro, pero ella salió y comenzó a disparar flechas por doquier. Linsie, Peyton y Corin fueron junto a ella para ayudarla, pero solo lograron ponerla más nerviosa y entonces paso lo que te imaginaras que pasó. Sin querer, la flechas (con puntas venenosas) de Mel hirieron a las tres cazadoras. Murieron a los pocos minutos. Lo que nos tomó acabar con la hidra._

_ No se que hacer, Hermes! Esto no esta funcionando. La profecía se esta cumpliendo poco a poco. Y lo peor... es que esto no es lo peor. No es la única línea de la profecía que se cumple. Melanie se fue, Hermes! Me dejo una carta disculpándose por las muertes que había provocado y se fue! Se sentía demasiado culpable por ello. Pero la única culpable soy yo, por no haber impedido su fuga. Es la línea que sigue...__Un viaje sin fin emprenderás...__ Tengo miedo, cariño. Lo único que me consuela es saber que es una viajera y esta a la merced de su padre. Intenta averiguar su paradero y ayúdala. Te necesita. Y yo también._

_Artemisa._

Hermes terminó de leer la carta y lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. El lo sabia. Lo habia sabido desde un principio. Sabia que por más que le mintieran, por más que la cuidaran día y noche, la profecía se iba a cumplir y su hija estaría en peligro. Si no lo estaba ya.

Furioso con sigo mismo, se levantó bruscamente de su silla y centenares de cartas y papeles volaron por su despacho.

El dios mensajero se dirigió a hablar con su padre. Le mostró la carta y Zeus entendió la preocupación de su hijo, pero por más que quisiera ayudarlo, bien sabían los dos que, como habia dicho Artemisa, ahora Melanie era una viajera y solo Hermes, su padre, Dios de los viajeros, podía ayudarla.

- Que se supone que debo hacer, padre?

- No puedes traerla aquí, lo sabes.- Dijo Zeus.

- Y entonces? No voy a dejarla que este sola allí abajo.

- No tienes que hacerlo. Se de un lugar donde ella podría estar a salvo. Y su anfitriona muy feliz de recibirla.

- De que lugar estas hablando, padre?- preguntó Hermes curioso, haciéndose una idea del lugar que Zeus podría estar pensando para su nieta.

- Creo que lo sabes.- Dijo el. Hermes sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habia desaparecido.

Era de noche. Estaba oscuro. Bien sabia ella que su señora la guiaba, con solo mirar la luna. La luz de esta y de las estrellas que parecían danzar alrededor del gran satélite eran la única iluminación que tenia ante sus ojos en esa vacía noche.

Caminando sin rumbo, la niña de once años de edad de cabellos castaños y ojos como chocolates, rezaba en silencio a su padre, Dios de los viajeros, para que la acompañe en ese viaje. Lo que no sabia ella era que el en verdad iba a hacerlo. Porque cuando menos se lo esperaba una luz dorada, tenia bien en claro que no provenía de la luna o las estrellas, brilló con gran resplandor frente a ella.

Ya lo habia vivido varias veces antes, cuando el hermano de su señora, Apolo, o la misma Artemisa se aparecían de repente. Lo que nunca había entendido era porque el resplandor de luces nunca había dañado sus ojos, como le sucedía a los demás semidioses o a los mortales, cuando no apartaban su vista de la divinidad.

De la luz dorada apareció la figura del hombre que ella mas deseaba ver. Al que le había estado rezando desde su partida. Su dios preferido (cosa que nunca le mencionaba a Apolo. Por una extraña razón este creía que el era su preferido y se molestaba de no ser así). Su propio padre habia aparecido glorioso frente a ella. Por acto reflejo ella inclino respetuosamente su cabeza y las palabras comenzaron a salir torpemente de su boca.

- Padre! Q..Que es..estas haciendo aq..aquí?- Dijo la muchacha asombrada.

- Querida Melanie.- Dijo Hermes mientras abrazaba a su hija. Luego la separó un poco de sí y tomándola por los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos exclamó- Artemis me escribió muy preocupada y me contó lo sucedido. No te culpan de nada, cariño. No habia necesidad de escapar. A donde pretendías ir?- Inquirió su padre-

- No lo se, en verdad.- Dijo ella sincera.- Solo quería irme de ese lugar. No pertenezco a allí.

- Claro que si, Mel.-Comenzó Hermes- Tu puntería con las flechas y tu manejo del arco es excelente. Me atrevería a decir que eres mejor que tu ma... emm, tu señora Artemis.- Corrigió el rápidamente.

- Oh, no. Nadie supera a mi señora. Tendrías que haberla visto peleando con la hidra, padre! Sus movimientos eran impresionantes. Y su control del arco? De eso ni hablar.- Comentó Melanie maravillada.

- Si, Artemis es muy buena con eso de la caza.- Dijo Hermes. Pensaba en las palabras de su hija sobre su madre y su mente empezó a vagar en retrospectiva.

Recordaba a la perfección aquella tarde donde casualmente había pasado junto a Artemisa mientras ella daba lecciones de tiro al arco a sus nínfas y cazadoras. Nunca había reparado en esa particular diosa. Esa tarde lo hizo. Recordaba como su vestido brillaba a la luz de sol y la tela danzaba alrededor de esbelto cuerpo. Aunque era una de las diosas vírgenes, su belleza era motivo de envidia por parte de otras diosas_. Irónico _había pensado Hermes.

Cuando Artemisa notó la mirada penetrante del Dios sobre ella, no pudo más sino que sonrojarse y sonreír, ante la tonta idea que se iba formando en su mente de que, quizás, Hermes comenzara a sentir algo por ella como ella misma sentía por el desde hacia un tiempo. Hermes había admirado su sonrisa y se la correspondió, dudoso. Ella, avergonzada de los sentimientos que comenzaban a aumentar dentro de su cuerpo, desvaneció su sonrisa y se giró sobre si, con la intención de continuar con sus clases. _hum, esto va a tomarme un tiempo. _Supuso Hermes, sabiendo que conquistar a la diosa no iba a ser tarea fácil. Por lo menos, que ella lo admitiera.

Desde ese momento, todas las tardes, a esa misma hora, abandonaba sus deberes como mensajero de los dioses para escabullirse a contemplar (sin ser visto) las prácticas de arquería que Artemisa brindaba generosamente a sus cazadoras. Y había sido así, como el se había enamorado de aquella singular diosa.

- Hey, padre! estas aquí?- preguntó Melanie al notar la mirada distraída de su padre.

- Ehh, si claro. En que estábamos?

- En que no quiero volver con las cazadoras.- Dijo ella tristemente.

- Hum, si, eso. Bueno...- Comenzó Hermes-...se de un lugar muy bonito que quizás te llegue a gustar. y A tu anfitriona no le vendría nada mal algo de compañía femenina. Es decir, una amiga.

- A que te refieres, padre?- Inquirió ella sin entender nada.

- Toma mi mano, Mel. Daremos un pequeño viaje al estilo Olímpico.

Hermes sonrió a su hija y ella tomó su mano, como el había pedido. En cuestión de unos segundos, el lugar que ellos habían ocupado sobre el cemento, iluminado por la luna, se convirtió en un resplandor de luces y luego, padre e hija, habían desaparecido vallan a saber los dioses donde. A decir verdad, los dioses _sabían_ donde.


End file.
